Qiwa
|mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Qiwa was born on Autumn of Day 16. He has six brothers, nicknamed the Hulu Brothers, who are Dawa, Erwa, Liuwa, Sanwa, Siwa, and Wuwa. Qiwa is a short, plump, tanned man. has a circle beard and a singular mole on his left cheek. He has bushy eyebrows and is typically squinting. Qiwa wears a dark purple t-shirt with a logo of a purple fruit and the words "Hulu", referencing his relation to the Hulu Brothers. The sleeves are light purple with a lighter shade of a singular purple stripe. His shorts are navy and aqua striped. He sports dark blue shades. His notable feature is his purple polka-dotted hat with "Boy" written in big letters. He casually wears black shoes and white socks. Physical appearance Qiwa, like all of his brothers, is a rather rotund man. He has short, dark hair under a light purple bucket hat patterned with light purple circles and a purple headband. The word "BOY" is labeled in white lettering on a dark blue patch on the front of his hat. He wears pince-nez style shades with grey-tinted lenses and has a thick mustache and goatee. He has a small mole on the left side of face between the edge of his mouth and his cheek. He wears his dark purple sweater vest emblazoned with the trademark calabash gourd and Hulu name over the top of a light purple short-sleeved shirt with a single white stripe on each sleeve. His shorts are striped dark blue and light blue, and he has black shoes on over his white socks. Related characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye and his older brothers, Dawa, Erwa, Sanwa, Siwa, Wuwa, and Liuwa. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Erwa| | Sanwa| | Siwa| | Wuwa| | Liuwa|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Friend :Gives gifts sometimes ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift *Qiwa feels neutral about Caterpillar, unlike most who dislike it. }} Desires |Good Friend= }} Spar Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Fish and Sea Food *Dislikes Salty Food |D1=N/A |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5=N/A |L6= |D6=N/A |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ; Milk Delivery :Granny Sophie is a little tired today, help her deliver some milk to Isaac, Qiwa, and Aadit. ; The Fishing Rod :Qiwa broke his Beginner's Fishing Rod, make a new one for him or he'll be starving for fish pretty soon. Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Qiwa's case, he represents violet. *''Qi'' in Chinese means "seven", corresponding to the fact that he is the seventh oldest Hulu Brother. Gallery Qiwa2.png ru:Цива Category:Characters Category:Hulu Brothers Category:Bachelors Category:Marriage candidates Category:Article stubs